


When You're Strange

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A short fic in two parts, All in fun, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Humor, I like Stark Tower and I like Jarvis so they both make an appearance, IronStrange, M/M, Music, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Tony teases his lover with a very particular song. Stephen is not amused. Or is he?





	When You're Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TchallaForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TchallaForever/gifts).

> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

The moment Doctor Strange stepped through the portal into the lab at Stark Tower, he heard three familiar descending notes and groaned. Next came the lyrics and he brought a hand up to his eyes. He didn’t need this.

_People are strange when you're a stranger…_

He turned on his heel preparing to exit back out the portal through which he had just arrived. Before he could flee, however, Tony came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“What's wrong, sugarplum? Don’t you like Jarvis' greeting?” Stark asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

Stephen huffed. “It's not my favorite, no.”

“Don't be that way, babe,” Tony replied, kissing the sorcerer's shoulder. “It always makes me think of you. And that's a good thing.” Stark started swaying, rocking Strange's body with him .

Stephen turned in his arms and held him close. “You're an annoying douche bag, you know that?”

“Of course I do asshole, but you love me anyway,” Tony said, smiling up at his lover.

“God help me, I do,” the Sorcerer replied.

They danced in each other’s arms. One kiss led to another and that kiss lead to something more.

* * *

Tony, Wong, and Stephen sat around the crackling fire in the New York Sanctum. The genius was busy on his StarkPad, calculating and verifying the ideal dimensions for his latest project so that he could start building the prototype when he returned to his lab. Wong was reading an ancient spell book and committing it to memory. Strange, well, Strange was trying to meditate. It wasn’t going well.

Every time the sorcerer started to achieve a calm mind, Tony would start singing a song under his breath. Reflexively, Stephen found himself snapping out the title, artist, and release date. Each time he did it, Stark chuckled, then grew quiet. It was driving Strange mad.

Again, the genius started singing, mid-song, “…Forget the hearse 'cause I never die, I got nine lives, Cat's eyes, Abusin' every one of them and running wild…”

“Back in Black. AC/DC. 1980.” Damn, he'd done it again.

The sorcerer shot Stark a dirty look, but he was impervious. He blew Stephen a kiss and got back to work.

Strange decided to change tactics. Maybe he would be less distracted in his astral form. Before he could start, the genius started singing again, “…Are you happy, are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip, To the sound of the beat…”

Too easy. “Another One Bites The Dust. Queen. 1980.” Stephen sighed. “Wong, let me banish him to Mars. I can only take so much.”

Wong didn’t so much as glance up from the page he was reading. “What good is a Sorcerer Supreme who can’t manage to concentrate?”

“Fine then. Bye-bye.” He waved at Tony, closed his eyes, and let himself take on astral form. As he fled his body, he raised his right hand and managed to flip his lover off before his body fell sideways on the sofa.

“No fair, Dumbledore!” Stark called out. “Get back in your body this minute!.” He waited, but nothing changed. Strange didn’t so much as twitch. “Don’t make me do it. Stephen!” Nothing. “You’re asking for it.” A pause. “Alright.” Another pause. “Fine. Dum dum dum. People are strange when you’re a stranger. Faces look ugly wh-”

Strange slammed back into his body without meaning to, and he sat bolt upright, glaring at Tony. “Wong, that’s it! I’m turning him into a toad.”

“Stephen!” Wong growled as he brought his gaze up to meet his fellow sorcerer's eyes. “You two are acting like children.” He shifted his stern expression onto the genius, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

Just a beat later, Wong and Tony started singing together, “…When you're strange, Faces come out of the rain. When you're strange, No one remembers your name. When you're strange. When you're strange. When you're strange…”

Stephen covered his face with his shaky hands, then he started laughing. Tony joined in, falling onto his side and kicking his feet in the air. Wong just looked on placidly, the tiniest of smiles hovering about his lips.

Eventually, the laughter died down. Tony slid onto the floor and knee-walked over to his lover. He placed his chin on Strange's knee. “I love you, Strange.” He fluttered his eyelashes at his lover. “And I’m bored.”

“Ahem. Yes. Well.” They weren’t going to accomplish anything useful, that much was clear. He rose, Tony with him. “Later Wong.”

As they left for their bedroom, they could hear Wong singing under his breath, “People are strange…”

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
